Queen of Tamaran!
by GACLuvr666
Summary: Robin and Starfire are officially a couple but how will they react when Starfire's ELDEST sister Moonfire pays a visit to see her beloved sister and her new lover. But will she accept Robin as her sister's boyfriend or will Starfire have to say goodbye? RobinxStarfire, Starfire Moonfire
1. Chapter 1

Starfire and Robin were on the roof of the Titans tower enjoying the sunset and its reflection upon the water turning it orangey red.

"Who knew the sun could be so beautiful when it sets" Starfire said happily feeling her heart dance within her chest.

"Yeah earth has some pretty cool ways of showing how wonderful it really is" Robin said fondly gazing at Starfire. How was it possible for one girl to be SO beautiful I mean he'd liked batgirl coz she was feisty and smart but with Starfire it was a whole different story.

Starfire's eyes were green as the deepest of oceans and shone like emeralds, her hair was fiery red and was like silk. She had the most wonderful figure he had ever seen and her powers were beyond anything he had seen when he had worked for Batman.

"Robin is something wrong you are staring at me?" Starfire asked shyly her cheeks turning red.

"Your just so gorgeous Starfire" Robin said gazing at her fondly.

Starfire blushed "Robin" she said shyly.

"Well I heard you had a lover on earth Starfire but I never believed it for myself" a stern voice said from above them.

The pair looked up and saw a girl who resembled Blackfire but was MUCH older with an outfit that matched Starfire's but was different in colour. Where the stone on Starfire's neckpiece was in its place was the Jewel of Charta; her tank top, mini skirt and boots were black. However the linings on her boots and arm pieces were red.

Her hair was the same length as Starfire's but black with red highlights and had Red eyes to match. Her estimated age was at least 21-22 and had boobs that were at least 32 in side and a D cup. She was wearing the Royal Tamaranean crown and wore pale red lipstick.

Robin was about to get out his staff when Starfire cried out "BIG SISTER!" Loudly in a happy tone.

The girl floated down and landed a few feet from them and accepted Starfire's embrace and stroked her hair "Starfire you look well and you've gotten so big" she said lovingly.

Robin was still in shock "B...Big sister?!" he stuttered quietly then collapsed from shock.

**_later_**

"WOW your Starfire's Sister!" Beast boy cried in amazement as he stared in awe at the raven haired beauty.

"It is nice to meet you my name is Moonfire Queen of Tamaran and Eldest sister to Blackfire and Starfire" The girl said pleasantly.

"She seems cool" Raven said bluntly with a small smile.

"Your half demon right I've never met one before but I've always heard of them in stories It is an honour to meet you at last Raven" Moonfire said kindly.

Raven blushed "Gee...thanks" she said shyly.

"This girl is alright but she seems different to Star or Blackfire how old is she exactly?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"I am at least 22 in human years and was born before Blackfire and then while I was still on the throne several years later Starfire was born too" Moonfire explained.

"What about your powers?" Robin asked curiously.

"My sister is a rare case like Blackfire so she does not shoot green energy bolts" Starfire explained.

"Really then what colour are they?" Robin asked even more interested now.

Moonfire smiled "The same colour as my eyes" She said smiling.

Raven looked puzzled "Care to explain?" she asked sitting on the couch.

Moonfire took a deep breath "Well Blackfire has purple eyes right?" she said calmly to which the others nodded "So she shoots purple energy bolts as a another rare gene case".

"And what of Starfire?" Robin asked taking a bite of pizza casually.

"Well Starfire has the normal genes so she shoots the ordinary colour green when using her powers but I am also a rare case so I shoot red energy bolts like my eyes" she said proudly.

"And the Jewel of Charta?" Raven asked curiously.

Moonfire became more serious "The Jewel of Charta is a royal heritage than I wield to amplify my already invincible abilities so nobody can overthrow me" she explained.

"Then what are your sisters to the throne?" Robin asked.

"Blackfire is strong I'll give her that but she is too irresponsible and manipulative to become queen and misuses her powers so she is not right for the throne which is why I chose Starfire as my successor" Moonfire explained.

"I am more pure hearted and willing that my sister so I am her successor" Moonfire explained.

"So if your queen shouldn't you be ruling Tamaran right now" Raven pointed out.

Moonfire smiled "Yes but our guardian is ruling in my place until I return I wanted to meet my beloved sisters boyfriend" she said folding her arms.

Starfire clasped her hands together in front of her "I know he is not one of our kind sister but I LOVE him please let me stay with him" She said nervously tears welling up.

"Star" Robin said touched at how much she meant to him.

Moonfire walked towards Robin tilting his head back so she could look at him properly and turned his head from side to side then smiled "I approve".

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SISTER!" Starfire cried grabbing her happily.

"Starfire you have found a truly handsome man and he's strong too" Moonfire said patting her head gently she then turned to face the titans "Its is decided I will stay here for a while and keep watch over my beloved sister until I feel you are ready to wed!" she yelled triumphantly.

"WHAAAT!" everyone cried loudly collapsing.

"Oh boy" Raven sighed heavily.


	2. Family fued never mess with big sister

Starfire sat in her room eating corn dogs while smothering them in mustard before devouring them. She was undoubtedly pleased to see her big sister but she was always busy during their childhood that she hardly ever saw her. She felt no grudge against her unlike Blackfire would she just wished she could have seen more of her sister but she had always been busy with meetings or ruling the empire.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door "Hey cutie you doing ok?" Moonfire said standing in her doorway leaning against the arch.

"I am fine I just needed to be alone" Starfire said putting on a fake smile but Moonfire wasn't buying it.

Moonfire walked into the room and flicked Starfire on the head " You sploofmonger did I not tell you as a child to be honest with me" she said firmly placing her hands on her hips as a sign of authority.

Starfire rubbed her forehead but could not deny this "You did" she said sadly and fell backwards onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow.

Moonfire smiled and sat beside her sister then put her arms around her and began stroking her fiery red hair "Now tell your precious sister what bothers you so"

Starfire gentled her gaze and held her sister's arm softly and began to think deeply of her troubles both emotionally and physically. There was so much she desired to say but most times she could not find anyone willing to speak to her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg would veg out on the couch eating junk food and playing video games all day in a competition to beat one another. In this state they barely noticed Starfire and if they did their attention span was short.

Robin would listen to her but when they tried to get affectionate they would either be interrupted by Beast Boy and Cyborg or he would become too occupied with his training or seeking out another villain to pay attention to what she had to say.

Raven and Starfire had a friendly yet rocky relationship since Starfire liked shopping and having fun while Raven was more of a quiet book reading, poetic emo like girl who enjoyed her own company alone. They did from time to time meditate together enjoying each others company but this was a rare occurrence since Starfire liked to talk and Raven liked silence when she was meditating.

"Their always so busy that I am left out" Starfire sniffed her eyes welling up with tears to which a few spilled over and her sister wiped them away.

"Ssh there, there big sister is here now" Moonfire said gently in a loving and consoling manner. Since their parents had died years ago Moonfire had been forced to step up and become mother to her younger siblings which meant a hell of an amount of responsibility was placed upon her shoulders.

Starfire stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes but they were still red and puffy from her crying "But *sniff* what shall we do about it dear sister?" Starfire asked nervously.

Moonfire smiled tossing her long hair over her shoulder "You and me are gonna go out with your friend Raven and get some fine ass new clothes and show the guys just what we are about!" Moonfire declared her eyes twinkling deviously.

**_at mall_**

"Tell me why I was dragged along again?" Raven groaned irritably. She had been happily meditating when yet again Starfire had burst into her room and asked her on a shopping trip. She had tried to say no but Starfire had been so insistent she could not turn her down.

"Because you are my friend and it would be rude to my sister" Starfire said skipping along and admiring all the lovely clothes.

Raven groaned rolling her eyes she didn't HATE shopping in fact she enjoyed seeing Starfire having such fun but there was never anything she fancied wearing.

"Feeling left out?" Moonfire said kindly with a warm smile.

"Yeah...a little" Raven said quietly bowing her head so she could hide her face.

Moonfire was a bit taller than Starfire and her sister so she lowered herself to Raven's level "Raven I can understand your insecurities and you are perfect the way you are but I'm sure even a girl like you has desired to wear a pretty dress more than once" She said kindly with a slightly motherly tone.

Raven was stunned HOW did she know such things I mean sure she did like her usual outfit or her casual black shirt she wore at bedtime but she never TOLD anyone that she had always imagined wearing a miniskirt or mini shorts it just seemed too out of character.

"But I...I'm so..."Raven said nervously her cheeks turning red due to shyness.

Moonfire smiled "No worries Raven I'll help you and you'll look so cute and sassy even Beast boy will have to say something nice" She said stroking her cheek.

**_later_**

The girls returned to Titan tower with loads of shopping bags and soda's in their hands to which they were welcomed by the boys.

"Yo Raven you have fun?" Beast boy said waving at her from the couch while eating a burrito.

"A little but I still prefer poetry and meditating" Raven said with a small smile.

"Robin we had so much fun! First we bought some of the soda's in various flavours and tired on many different clothes" Starfire said excitedly.

"I see I'm glad you had fun" Robin said smiling and took a bite of his Pizza.

Moonfire decided to take things into her own hands "Say how about we all go out to a nightclub and have fun don't disturb me or the girls while we are getting ready see ya!" she said pulling the girls into Starfire's room.

**_In Starfire's room_**

Moonfire had removed her crown and sealed it in a sacred barrier in Raven's room to protect it but was still wearing the same outfit as before. Although she had applied some perfume to her neck and wrists and some pale red lipstick.

"Thank you for helping us prepare for this joyous occasion dear sister" Starfire giggled excitedly.

"No problem Star but you need to keep still so I can finish doing your hair" Moonfire said sternly. She smiled after her hair was done "All done its nice and soft too" she said kindly.

"I'm...um...ready" Raven mumbled quietly playing with her fingers.

"Raven...Take OFF your cloak" Moonfire scolded.

"Who'll notice I mean I won't be dancing" Raven said sulkily.

Moonfire took Raven by the shoulder firmly "Raven if you WANT Beast boy to pay attention to you and treat you properly then you have to take charge and dress up more" she said sternly.

Raven hesitated then handed over her cloak feeling bare but it was the first step to winning beast boy over. However she couldn't help but feel rather bare since her outfit left her with little decency in her opinion.

**_Later_**

"Aw man how long are they gonna take!?" Cyborg groaned crossly.

"Hey man you can't rush a good thing" Robin said folding his arms wisely.

"So true" Beast boy said copying him.

Cyborg sat and grumbled irritably wishing Jinx was coming too but she was off on another mission with Kid Flash which made him jealous although she had SWORN she still liked him the most.

"Ok boys we're done" Moonfire said appearing in the same outfit she wore before wearing a huge smile upon her face.

"But you barely changed at all you just wasted our time" Cyborg yelled irritably.

Starfire was the first to appear and Robin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. He had never seen her look so RADIANT and PRETTY before; I mean she always looked cute but now she seemed to have some kind of sex appeal he had never seen before.

"How do I look Robin?" Starfire asked curiously a cute smile on her face and her eyes shining hopefully. She was wearing a pale pink thigh length turtleneck dress with her hair lose in its usual style. She was also wearing black knee length stockings and brown heeled boots that reached just below her knee. To attract Robin further she had been given pale pink lipstick to wear by Moonfire and was wearing a green jewel pendant on a gold chain that hung between her breasts.

Robin was speechless for at least a good 20 minutes as he stared in awe at Starfire's outfit then coughed nervously "You...um...well...You look REALLY pretty Star" he said his cheeks turning red.

"Really I am so happy!" Starfire cried hugging him tightly to which he enjoyed greatly as her soft mounds pressed against his chest.

Raven nervously peered around the doorway edge her cheeks bright red "Um I don't know about this Moonfire" she said shyly.

"You can do it Raven" Moonfire said winking at her and giving her a thumbs up for good luck.

Raven took a deep breath and came out from her hiding place her cheeks still red "I'm ready" she said shyly.

Beast boy collapsed and even Robin was taken aback "Raven you look incredible!" Beast boy cried his eyes shining and his face bright red.

Raven's hair was its usual length but she was NOT wearing her hooded cloak as per normal which had surprised everyone. She was wearing a vest tube top that ended under her boobs, Mini shorts that ended under her butt with a dark blue plastic belt around the waist, fingerless elbow length gloves and knee high black boots with small heels.

Raven blushed "You...You really think so are you sure I don't look too weird?" she said tucking her hair behind her ear shyly.

Beast boy nodded "Absolutely".

Raven walked up to him and hugged him fondly "You're a nice guy Beast boy" she said softly stroking his hair.

"Best...Day...Ever" Beast boy said his eyes shaped like hearts and his face turning even redder.


	3. C3: House warming party

The Titans had decorated the tower and had bought loads of food for a party so they could relax and unwind as they had been stressed lately. Beast Boy had made veggie burgers and brought American style cola by the dozen "Nothing like veggie style burgers to fill one's appetite" he said grinning widely.

Robin had bought pizza in every selection including vegetarian for Beast boy so he could eat other stuff than burgers. He then began to start hanging up decorations to make the room look more cheerful.

Cyborg had gotten chilli dogs and root beers especially for anyone that enjoyed meat but also coz he HATED anything veggie it just tasted gross to him.

Starfire had brought rainbow popcorn and ice cream because she loved anything sweet and the colours and flavours excited her. She was wearing her cocktail dress from earlier and Robin had been unable to keep his eyes from her.

Raven had brought cake selections but then sat on the couch and read a book not wanting to get involved in what was going on. She was aware Beast Boy was stealing glances at her and secretly she was happy for the attention but she would glare at him a couple of times when it got annoying.

"You all look so nice and the food looks great" Moonfire said happily.

"You are joining us sister?" Starfire said happily.

"Of course you know I love a good party Star" Moonfire said ruffling her hair.

**_Suddenly_**

The door burst open and Blackfire stood in the doorway looking angry her fists clenched with rage.

"Blackfire!" Moonfire said shocked her eyes widening.

"Sister!?" Starfire said shocked by her older sister's appearance.

Blackfire ignored Starfire and marched straight up to Moonfire "Why? Why did you not tell me you had RETURNED to this system!" she snapped angrily.

Moonfire sighed heavily "Because I was busy with other matters so it slipped my mind" she said looking annoyed.

Blackfire frowned "But you KNOW how much a idolize you and look up to you!" she said angrily.

Moonfire decided to calm her down "Listen Blackfire we can talk later how about you try and unwind we're having a party and it'll help you relieve your stress" she suggested.

Blackfire clenched her fists angrily and bared her teeth her eyes beginning to glow purple "We NEED to talk" she said angrily.

Moonfire was now fed up with her sisters attitude to which the Jewel of Charta began glowing and her eyes began glowing red "I said LATER Blackfire or did you not HEAR what I said!" she said darkly.

Blackfire stood her ground for about 15 minutes and then gave in knowing she could not disobey the queen and then took a bag from Moonfire with her name on it and went to change in the bathroom.

"Hey what the hell was that about?" Cyborg asked curiously stunned at what had just happened.

"Blackfire has always looked up to me for guidance but at times she gets carried away and full of herself to which she must LEARN her place" Moonfire said firmly.

**_a few seconds later_**

Blackfire entered the room again wearing a black V front cocktail dress that reached her upper thigh. She was also wearing black high heels and upper arm length fingerless gloves.

"Sister you look so nice!" Starfire said happily.

"Shut up" Blackfire muttered crossly and grabbed a root beer and began drinking it.

Raven sighed "Well this will be fun" she said groaning crossly.

Noticing the tension Cyborg used his power to make a disco ball appear from the ceiling and a laser light show and played music with his system.

Beast boy started dancing crazily while Robin asked Starfire to dance.

Raven looked at beast boy and breathed in and then decided to join him as she wanted to show off her outfit.

"Idiots" Blackfire muttered quietly. She was more angry at her sister but was not about to admit it so she decided to just try and enjoy the evening without destroying anyone.


End file.
